1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift transmission control device of a vehicle, a vehicle, and a method for controlling shift transmission in a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, there has been known a sequential-type automatic manual transmission which executes a shift operation automatically or semi-automatically by receiving a gear shift instruction from a rider by way of a shift switch or the like, wherein the shift operation is performed by driving a clutch which transmits a rotational drive force of a drive source such as an engine or the like to a transmission or interrupts the transmission of the rotational drive force and a shift drum which drives a shift fork of the transmission respectively using actuators.
Further, there has been also known an ABS (anti-lock brake system) which is configured to realize stable braking by instantaneously and intermittently releasing the application of a braking force when locking of a wheel is detected at the time of deceleration.
JP-A-2007-239809 discloses a shift transmission control device of an automatic manual transmission which performs a shift operation by operating a shift switch, wherein during an operation of an ABS, the shift-down of the transmission is not executed even when a rider performs the shift-down operation. Due to such constitution, it is possible to prevent a phenomenon that the shift-down is performed during the operation of the ABS so that a rotational drive force transmitted to a drive wheel is changed.
The contents of JP-A-2007-239809 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, the technique disclosed in patent document 1 merely inhibits the shift down during the ABS operation and hence, for example, when a vehicle is largely decelerated during the ABS operation, at a point of time that the ABS is released, shift gears arranged on a side having higher speeds compared to a vehicle speed remain in a selected state. In this case, to immediately re-accelerate the vehicle after releasing the ABS, it is necessary to execute the shift down of first speed to several speeds by rotating a shift drum and hence, there may be a case that a quick response can not be obtained for an acceleration operation.
Further, the technique disclosed in patent document 1 is configured to execute a shift inhibition control under the condition that the ABS is operated and hence, no consideration has been taken with respect to various controls to be executed when predetermined shift inhibition condition is established without being limited to the control executed at the time of performing the ABS operation.